


Private Party

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [20]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Multi, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #20 - Christmas Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

The door had closed behind their husbands several minutes ago. Although the sounds from the adjacent bedroom were muffled, every so often a word or two could clearly be heard.

Jen smirked, glass of wine paused at her lips, as the unmistakable voice of her husband rose above the soft murmurs. 

“Fuck, yeah!”

“Well,” Deb smiled, draining her glass and setting it aside, “it sounds like the boys have already started their party.” She placed a hand on Pat’s knee, sliding it slowly up the smooth warm skin beneath her dress. “How about we start ours?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Jen grinned.


End file.
